supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kirby
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Kirby (SSB), Kirby (SSBM), Kirby (SSBB), y Kirby (SSB4). Kirby (''カービィ Kābi'') es el protagonista de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Fue creado por Masahiro Sakurai, quien también creó la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil Kirby comenzó como un personaje totalmente diferente llamado PoPoPo, que protagonizaría en el primer juego de Masahiro Sakurai para el Game Boy, el cual se encontraba en desarrollo, originalmente llamado "Twinkle Popopo". Durante el desarrollo, utilizó un sprite que se asemejaba a una pelota con una cara feliz como plantilla. Sakurai finalmente llegó a preferir este diseño más simple y decidió utilizar este diseño en lugar del original. El pequeño protagonista fue nombrado finalmente Kirby, y el juego en sí fue llamado Kirby's Dream Land. Un cambio de diseño más tarde le dio a Kirby una de sus características más atractivas: su color; Kirby originalmente iba a ser de color amarillo, pero Sakurai lo había imaginado de color rosa. Su nombre tiene dos inspiraciones posibles: una empresa de aspiradoras llamada Kirby Corporation, o el asesor legal de Nintendo, John Kirby, quien salvó a Nintendo en una demanda por violación de los derechos de autor presentada por los Estudios Universal sobre el nombre de ''Donkey Kong''. Kirby es un ser con forma redonda de color rosa, que tan solo mide 8 pulgadas de altura (aunque en sus apariciones en la serie Super Smash Bros., sus dimensiones han sido, evidentemente, ampliadas). Kirby es un residente y el recurrente héroe del planeta amarillo en forma de estrella, Pop Star. Puede inhalar con fuerza, lo que le permite tragarse a los enemigos enfrente de él y copiar sus habilidades para luchar (conocida como una habilidad de copia). También puede almacenar el aire que inhala, haciéndose grande e hinchándose, lo que le permite flotar. Su especie, de la cual él mismo y Meta Knight son los dos miembros más prominentes, no ha sido oficialmente nombrada, pero es más comúnmente conocida como "Kirby", "Kirbies", o "Guerreros Estelares". En Super Smash Bros. right Kirby es un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Este diseño de Kirby sería utilizado en su aparición en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby es conocido por su gran recuperación, ataques rápidos, y sus ataques aéreos de largo alcance, todo lo cual lo coloca en el 2do. puesto en la tier list del juego original, sólo por detrás de Pikachu. Su movimiento característico es Tragar, el cual le permite aspirar a los enemigos y copiar su Movimiento especial normal. Perfil de Kirby (en inglés) :The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action. :Works: ::*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby's Pinball Land'' (GB) ::*''Kirby Super Star'' (SNES)En la versión europea, Kirby's Fan Pak reemplaza este renglón. Ha de notarse, sin embargo, que está mal escrito, puesto que su nombre correcto es Kirby's Fun Pak. En Super Smash Bros. Melee 200px|right En su regreso en Super Smash Bros. Melee, Kirby recibe un rediseño como luchador que incluye el Martillo como su nuevo Movimiento especial lateral. Él sigue siendo un personaje inicial, y sigue siendo un personaje flotante y ligero que puede saltar cinco veces en el aire. Sin embargo, Kirby se ha visto gravemente debilitado, perdiendo la mayor parte de su poder, habilidad para hacer combos, y velocidad. Esta significativa disminución de potencia lo dejó en la clase F, colocándole en el último lugar en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Kirby :A denizen of the far-off, peaceful planet Pop Star, Kirby became a citizen of Dream Land after defeating King Dedede. Even though he's only about eight inches tall, Kirby is an extremely skilled technician. He has the ability to absorb the powers of his enemies, and his elastic body makes him a versatile adventurer. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' 08/92 En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Kirby regresa para su tercera aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Él fue revelado en todos los trailers para Brawl antes de su lanzamiento, y fue confirmado en la web oficial el 7 de junio de 2007.[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/characters/kirby.html Perfil de Kirby en el Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Es una vez más un personaje inicial, y no es, finalmente, el único representante de su serie, debido a la inclusión del Rey Dedede y Meta Knight. Parte de su potencia parece haber regresado, ya que Kirby mejoró bastante desde Super Smash Bros. Melee, por lo que ahora se encuentra en la posición 20 de la tier list, en la clase D. Como siempre, los movimientos de Kirby se relacionan con sus habilidades de copia; por ejemplo, su ataque normal es conocido como el "Puñetazo Volcán", el cual es utilizado por Kirby Luchador, habilidad obtenida de Knuckle Joe. Descripción del trofeo Español :Kirby :Una bolita rosa muy mona que procede de una estrella pacífica y remota. Puede engullir cualquier cosa y escupirla como si de munición se tratase. Es capaz de copiar poderes de los enemigos y usarlos en beneficio propio. Su habilidad para flotar le permite volar temporalmente cual pajarillo. Es tan redondo que a veces lo confunden con una pelota. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Kirby :A round, pink ball of cuteness from a distant, peaceful star. He can swallow anything with his gigantic mouth, then spit it out as ammo. He has the handy ability to copy powers and use them as his own. His hovering ability lets him fly through the air with ease. He's so round, he's sometimes treated like a ball. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' En ''Super Smash Bros.'' 4 right|250px Kirby es uno de los personajes confirmados para regresar en la cuarta entrega. Estéticamente, sus colores son más brillantes. Hasta ahora, se han notado varios de sus viejos movimientos, y posee algunos nuevos, entre ellos su nuevo Smash Final: Gran Espada. Descripción del trofeo Español right|130px :Kirby :Aquí tenemos a la famosa esfera rosada procedente de Dream Land, en el Planeta Pop. Con su gran boca puede tragar lo que sea o a quien sea y luego expulsarlo o copiar sus habilidades. ¡Aquí copia los ataques especiales normales del los demás! Al pesar poco es fácil lanzarlo, pero con una serie de saltos se recupera fácilmente. Curiosidades *Kirby es el único personaje con un Ataque rápido diferente en cada juego de la serie Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., utiliza su tacleada de Kirby's Adventure; en Super Smash Bros. Melee, utiliza la habilidad Llamas (la cual es comúnmente parte de los movimientos de la habilidad Fuego); y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, utiliza una de las técnicas de la habilidad Yo-yo, Trompo. *Varios de los movimientos de Kirby en la serie Super Smash Bros. vienen de las diversas habilidades que puede copiar en sus juegos. **Las habilidades representadas son: Yo-yo, Llamas (sólo en Melee), Luchador, Suplex, Ninja, Espada/''Cuchillo'' (depende del juego), Martillo, Piedra y Cocinero. **En Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, existe una habilidad llamada Smash, la cual le da a Kirby acceso a una versión reducida de sus movimientos en Super Smash Bros. Melee. La habilidad también aparece en Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, y añadiría un movimiento más: el Ataque Smash lateral de Kirby. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kirby es capaz de absorber al Rey Dedede y a Meta Knight, cosa imposible en sus juegos. **Irónicamente en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos, Kirby puede absorber a Master Hand después de derrotarle, pero en la serie Super Smash Bros no se da este caso. *Si Kirby copia la habilidad de Jigglypuff, dirá "Purin", el nombre japonés del Pokémon, en vez de "Jigglypuff". Esto se debe a que, a diferencia de otros personajes, Kirby no es sometido a traducción y localización al lanzar los juegos en otros idiomas. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Veteranos